Love Song
by Roloff
Summary: Soul Society is haveing a battle of the bands, and this band is in it to win it. Sucky Summary? Yeah I know but hey wadda ya gonna do? HitsuMatsu
1. Of Humble Beginings

This was supposed to be done a while ago but lazy me and the fact that exams, homework, yada yada come on I'm 16 gimme a break. Anyway, to Kristine93 I am so sorry it took so long but yeah I can be a bit lazy at times and what with ideas aww screw excuses. Two more things spelling not my strong point so don't hammer me to hard, and I don't own Bleach.

Of Humble Beginnings

Hitsugaya was tapping his fingers on his desk and was trying to work with the other. His head was throbbing. It was now almost two in the afternoon and since twelve some wannabe band was playing terrible versions of songs he knew. The worst part of that was the fact that the singer was of pitch and key in every one.

His fuko-taicho, Matsumoto, was actually trying to work. Given that she had napped already, but still it was a surprise. She noticed her taicho's odd behavior. She also knew what was bothering him. It was awhile ago, but she had heard him singing in the shower. As well as when he was working. He was really good, but when ever she asked about it he would say he had no idea what she was talking about or something like that.

Hitsugaya suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and snapped his pen. He stood up not saying a word, and grabbed Hyorinmaru and started to walk out. Matsumoto quickly stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. Pulling him back. The little captain began to struggle to get out. "Let me go Matsumoto or so help me I'll use you to cool my drinks," he said.

Not knowing what else to do she spun him around and put him in one of her smothering hugs. "Taicho promise me you won't go over there and I'll let you go," she stated firmly and clearly.

The young captain heard every word of that, and looked at his two choices. He could either say no and die an odd yet pleasant death, or say yes and continue to live but have to hear more of that horrific music. He decided with the first, well he did until he began to turn blue. It was about that time when he nodded. Matsumoto felt the nod and asked, "Promise?"

He nodded again but this time a bit more hectic. She released him and he took a step back. He collapsed to his knees dropping Hyorinmaru and panted, "AIR!"

Matsumoto couldn't help but to giggle, it was cute. She stood over him until he got up and made his way back to his desk.

The two put up with the racket for two more hours. The one good thing about it was that it gave them motivation to finish their work. By 4:30 that afternoon they had finished. They both needed to get away from the nails on chalkboard screech of the of the singer. Hitsugaya decided to head to the bar where Matsumoto usually hung out at.

Upon their entry the two got many strange glances and awkward stares. "What?" Matsumoto asked putting her hands on her hips.

It was a little weird but it worked everyone turned back to what they were doing. The two sat down at a table away from the crowd. Matsumoto ordered sake and Hitsugaya ordered tea. Their drinks were brought over and a waiter placed a sheet of paper in the center of the table. Hitsugaya assumed it was the bill, but at the top of the sheet were the words: Battle of the Bands!!

Hitsugaya grabbed the sheet and began to read it. He laughed at the thought, but inwardly he pondered whether he should enter. Then he realized that he had no one to enter with. He set the sheet down and began to drink his tea. The two conversed about fickle things as well as past events. Both enjoyed the conversation it was different talking to each other.

Suddenly the door to the bar burst open. In walked the red-headed Renji. In his hand was a larger than average guitar case. "OY MATSUMOTO!" he shouted.

The strawberry blonde looked up at her friend and smiled. She beckoned him over. He was quick to oblige, and began to make his way. He sat next to Hitsugaya careful to put space between them. At least enough room for him not to be frozen. "Renji what's up with the guitar case?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Oh this?" He held up the case, "This is my second pride and joy, my bass."

"I didn't know you played bass, Abarai," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah of corse it takes out stress, strengthens my will and fingers, plus well plus it just sounds cool," Renji said grinning then added, "Sir."

Hitsugaya wondered just how good Renji was. He might have a shot with this Battle Of The Bands thing. "Play something then Abarai," he said.

Renji was quick to oblige. He opened the case to reveal a beat up red bass with Zabimaru written on it in what looked like sharpie. He checked to see if it was in tune than started to play the bass line to "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes. He was good he had the occasional slip up but over all it was really good. He finished up and led into another song. It was a little heavier. It took awhile to recognize it, but Matsumoto recognized it. "Hey that's Keep Away by Godsmack," she said with a grin.

She began to tab the drum line with her hands on the table. Hitsugaya took note of this. Matsumoto was really good, dare he say it flawless. _"This might work,"_ he thought. He knew the words to the song, and since everyone was already looking. He figured that he might as well. He began to sing, "Sickness filling through your lies, faith in everything that you thought was a lie. Slap me up in my heart again, I am. Drag me through the wasted lies like you forever did," he continued to the end of the song throwing in the occasional improvisation.

They finished up and the people in the bar clapped, and the bar tender gave them one free round. He made sure to emphasize that it was only one free round. "Well whada think Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asked.

"Not bad Abarai, not bad at all," he said with a small smile, "You to Matsumoto."

Matsumoto nodded to show her thanks. The three talked for another hour. Hitsugaya announced around five that he had to go finish up some paperwork. The two nodded and he got up and left.

As he walked back to his office he started to think that maybe this band idea would work. But they still needed to find a guitarist. And more importantly he had to make sure the other two were willing to go along with it. He closed the door and began to think about everything that had happened, whatever happened next it was gonna be an odd week.

Well I know it's not much but hey things'll get better trust me I'm writing it right. Anyway if you have ideas lemme know oh and if anyone knows how to change their name on here let me know if I can't please call me Roloff.


	2. To Lead And Follow

To Lead And Follow

Hey this took way to long to post, but I had to think of who else I wanted. It probably doesn't come as much of a surprise to my few readers who they are. The song this time is (Notes From The Trial Of) La Curandera, Ship Of Gold, and Power Player all by Clutch, I highly recommend checking it out, it may be hard to find though.

Rukia ran as fast as she could down the street towards the Urahara Shop. For once she was late. Though she kept telling herself it wasn't her fault. After all she had gotten caught up at the carnival. One game in particular had her attention. It was one where she had to knock over milk bottles placed in a pyramid formation. Normally she would have walked by, but this game had a prize that caught her eye. It was a large stuffed chappy the rabbit. She must have spent all the money she had "borrowed" from Ichigo. Oh well what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

All that was besides the point she had won her prize. And she was only thirty minutes late. Ichigo had once been an hour and a half late. Though fending off Aizen might be a little better than winning a prize, it was virtually the same thing at heart. After all she had, had to fight through crowds, how was that any different? She knew it was getting bad when even she was thinking her excuses were lame.

Finally she could see the door. It was open and a note was attached, with R-U-K-I-A! written on it. She skidded to a halt and yanked the note off the door. As she read her flustered face went from worn out, to more of an anger and irritated mixture. The note read : _Dear Rukia, we have gathered down in the lower training facility, and are eagerly awaiting your arrival as you will be playing lead instead of the normal order,_

_P.S. please enjoy your chappy prize._

They expected her to play lead, she had only been playing for a few months. She messed up on simple chord progressions. She starred at the note expecting it to burst into flames. After a minute she tore the page into shreds. "Damn you Urahara," she said under her breathe.

"Jeez what the hell's got you in such a mood?" came the voice of her tattooed friend Renji as he emerged from the darkness.

She jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. She noted that on his back was a guitar case. "Damn it Renji I don't need you sneaking up on me today," she said as she reached for the case on his back only to have him take a step back. "What the hell Renji give me my guitar," she demanded.

He grinned and said slyly, "One condition."

Rukia was getting mad all Renji was doing was making her latter and that would just mean she would have to play longer on lead. "Fine what is it?"

His grin grew into a smile of triumphant victory, "Let me see you practice."

Her jaw dropped. She hatted having people watch her screw up. Especially if it was someone she knew well. And to make things worse she wasn't sure how Ichigo would take Renji surprise visit. She knew the teen was hatted getting recognition, and Reji wouldn't let it go especially if he screwed up. But the was things were looking at the moment she had no other choice. "All right fine just let me have my guitar back," she reached for it again, and Renji took another step back, "RENJI WHAT THE HELL?!"

He smiled at her, "This is my bass, your guitar is by the door behind you."

Rukia's jaw dropped. Renji had just managed to get into practice without actually having a negotiation tool. She grumbled to herself as she angrily slung her case onto her shoulders.

The two climbed down the ladder leading to the training grounds underneath the shop. The sounds of swift guitar riffs and high squeals filled the air. As they reached the ground the mad hatter Urahara stood waiting for the two. "Ah freeloader, Rukia welcome," he beckoned the to, to come forward.

As Rukia passed Urahara, he was about to open his mouth to speak when he felt his fan go into his mouth. "Can it Urahara I've had a long day," she said.

Soon the licks, riffs, slides, and squeals came to an abrupt stop. The orange haired teen stood high on a rock holding a black guitar with a blood red face plate. Coming off the base of the guitar was a long black chain. He held his guitar still, fingers still on the frets where he had stopped. "Rukia, you're late," he said calmly as he turned to face his friend, "Looks like you get to have some fun with this session."

Rukia sighed as she walked over to her friend. When she got next to him she began to unzip her case. She pulled out a light purple guitar with a vibrant yellow lightning bolt cutting through the dull color. Across the back neck of her guitar she had written "_**CHAPPY**_". "Yeah, yeah I know how many songs do I have to do?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment. He then looked at Renji. "I'm guessin' you had somethin to do with making her late right Renji?" he gave Renji a stare saying something along the lines of lie and I kill you.

"What? I show up and you automatically think that I made her late?" Renji asked outraged.

"Yeah I thought so," Ichigo said with a grin. He then turned to Rukia and said, "Two songs Rukia and you have to sing."

"HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Renji asked.

"All right fine Ichigo two songs it is," Rukia said and let out a sigh of relief she had expected at least four.

"ICHIGO YOU BASTARD LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Renji yelled in attempts to get the two's attention.

Rukia lifted her guitar and began to roughly play the intro to "Power Player". Everything went smooth until she got to the words. "Diplomatically and fatically denied any prime knowledge shape or kind..." she trailed off as her fingers slipped. She had the urge to stop playing, but Ichigo had taught her that it was rude to stop during the middle of the show. She played the first verse and through the chorus without a word from her mouth. On the second verse she had planned to make up for it, but instead she was greeted by the sound of Ichigo's voice, "You can always tell the terrorist by his cologne and the watch on his wrist. It says I'm the type of man that can kick off anywhere, kick off anywhere," he continued through the song until the last line. Where Rukia came back in singing the last line, "In This Game You've Got To Lose A Couple Of Your Pawns."

When she finished she smiled up at Ichigo. Their eyes met and locked for a moment. "Ichigo," she said

"Yeah Rukia," he returned.

"Stick to guitar," she said and broke into laughter.

He glared at her for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he asked.

Rukia continued to laugh while Ichigo continued to defend his singing. Renji was sitting on the ground shocked at Ichigo's talent. And Rukia's decent skill. He had no idea that Ichigo played guitar, he had seen the guitar in his room, but he figured it was just for show. He began to think about what he and Matsumoto had discussed.

"Renji I'm serious we can pull this off," Matsumoto kept insisting and Renji kept laughing.

"Right me, you, and your pint sized captain are gonna win this Battle Of The Bands," he said wiping away a tear and holding up the flyer that was on their table.

"Yeah exactly we can do it all we need is a guitarist and maybe a rhythm to," Matsumoto was determined to win him over. "Come on Renji you saw what happened earlier you played I drummed and Hitsugaya-taicho sang it worked perfectly."

He had to admit, that was pretty cool. "Even if that was good who do we know that plays guitar?" he asked

She sat up in her seat feeling like she had won him over, but there was on small problem. "Well there's...and then there's...uhm what about...no," she sunk back into her seat she had no ideas.

"Listen Rangiku, I'm goin to check up on Rukia and Ichigo I'll think about doing it," he said as he left.

At the bar he had made up his mind that he wouldn't go through with it. But after seeing that he had to admit it seemed like it could work. He sat up from his dusty spot and started walking over to the two arguing guitarists. If this was going to work, then he would need to have them both.

Upon noticing Renji's serious expression and approach the two stopped arguing. He walked over and began to get out his bass. Once it was out his set the base down and placed his hands down on the head. "Listen cause I'm only sayin this once," he said keeping a serious face. He waited for the two to nod before continuing, "Back at Soul Society there is a Battle Of The Bands going on, and we need a lead and rhythm guitarist to compete, so are you to in or out?" he asked

The two looked at him, neither had expected or even would have guessed that it could have been something like that. Ichigo was the first to speak up, "Who's we?" he asked.

"I thought you might ask that," Renji said, "Matsumoto is playing drums and Hitsugaya-taicho is our lead singer."

Hearing who the singer was made both Ichigo and Rukia's jaw drop. "D...Di...Did you just say Hitsugaya-taicho would be out lead singer?" Rukia asked and Renji nodded.

"That little shrimp can sing?" Ichigo asked, and again Renji nodded.

"So will you to do it?" Renji asked hiding his anticipation.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. The weren't bad and they knew that, but playing in a band would be a whole lot different. Then again the though of being on stage had something to offer both of them. Both of them said, "Yes" at the same time.

Renji grinned and lifted his bass. "Sooo, Ichigo do you know (Notes From The Trial Of) La Curandera?" as he began to pluck the bass line.

Ichigo smiled and began to play the intro, with Rukia filling in the blanks. When it came to the singing Ichigo and Rukia swapped up. Alone they weren't that great but swapping up like that gave them a much better sound.

Renji began to think to himself that Matsumoto was right they did have a shot at this. One thing still puzzled him: What the hell was the damn prize for winning?

Whoooooooooooooooo done at last. It took forever, but I hate my own writing so I winged it. I don't know how but I think I swapped main characters in this chapter. Hitsugaya will be back with fury. I'll get to the romance eventually don't worry love birds. And from the looks of things there is more than one pairing gasp who will it be I really don't know. If you have a song that you want me to use send it to me and I just might do it. Oh and I don't own bleach that might be important right?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!


End file.
